Starting as Children
by SnowFox13
Summary: Inuyasha is still a child, roaming around the world trying to find a friend. When he finally finds happiness with his new friend, will an evil force try to tare them apart? Or will he grow up once again, alone?
1. A Friend

Starting as Children

By: SnowFox13

Summary: Inuyasha is still a child, roaming around the world trying to find a friend. When he finally finds happiness with his new friend, will an evil force try to tare them apart? Or will he grow up once again, alone?

**Hi everyone! It's SnowFox13, and I'm a little new to this. So you could probably guess that this is my first fanfic. Well, all I want you to do is read and enjoy it. It would be nice if you could review, but that's your choice. Thank you!

* * *

**

I don't own Inuyasha, only products like the Ani-Manga books, plushies, Wall Scrolls, figurines, etc.

Age and Dictionary Table: (This is to help people who might not understand or would like to know the meanings.)

Inuyasha is six and his name means, "dog demon".

Sango is five and her name means "coral".

* * *

Chapter 1: A Friend

It was a beautiful day for anyone to be out. The orange red sun was high up in the sky, passing clouds going by it. There was a wonderful breeze that freshened up the day, with colored birds chirping, varieties of flowers blooming, and unique and rare butterflies graciously dancing across the sky. Everything. It was like a paradise that anyone or anything would love.

Near the borders of a village, was a small child, about the age of six. He was a silvery-white haired and a beautiful golden-eyed hanyou. Inuyasha. Inuyasha skipped around with his medium-sized, golden ball. It had a small slit going all around it with even smaller flat, bar-like shapes inside the slit. He kicked his ball up into the air, his loose, red haori moving up and down as he did.

Inuyasha changed his direction from walking around the borders of the village, to actually walking somewhat into the village. Cautiously, he looked around as he walked, making sure that it was safe to enter. After seeing that the villagers didn't notice him, he started walking to a small bridge he saw. Below it, was a stream of beautifully glistening water.

When he looked around to get a better view of the village people, he noticed a mother and a small boy. Inuyasha's ears drooped down along with saddened eyes and a frown displayed on his face as he thought of his mother. Her name was Izayoi. She was considered a beautiful maiden among the village people back at his home and she was the one who gave him his golden ball that he had now. She had mated with a dog demon, also known as his father, Inutaisho.

Inuyasha's mother had recently died and he was trying his very best not to shed any more tears for her. He had suffered his part already and was sure that his mother, watching him in the heavens above, didn't want nor need to see him mourning for her. Inuyasha sighed, shaking the sad memory from his mind, becoming bored.

He really wanted to have a friend. Someone who would take the time to actually talk to and get to know him. He really was lonely at this age and needed someone. Inuyasha kept walking, his ball still bouncing in the air. During all of his thinking, he didn't realize that he was exactly at the bridge when he bumped into somebody. "Oof!" Inuyasha grunted as he fell back on his rear, the ball rolling off to the side.

The young hanyou darted his head up to see that the figure he bumped into was already up and hovering over him. For the sun being up so high, you couldn't make out the face or any other part of it. He shut his eyes, arms pulled out in front of his face, bracing himself for the beating he was going to get, just like back in the village with his mom and the village people.

After a few minutes, he peeked out through his arms and slitted eyes to find that the blows never came to him. The shadowed figure extended its hand asking, "Are you okay?" Inuyasha relaxed his arms and put them down, opening his eyes fully while looking at the hand, then the figure. After some hesitation, he took it, slowly rising off the ground getting up with the figure's support.

Realizing that he had not answered its question he said, "I'm fine…" And then putting his head down to look at his feet, he continued, "sorry I bumped into you." Inuyasha raised his head again to see that the figure was shaking its head. "You shouldn't be sorry. I was the one not paying attention to where I was going." It said, and then Inuyasha thought, 'Was that a girl's voice?'

As the sun started casting away to the west side of the village, the young hanyou could see that he was indeed right. It was a girl! He then thought ' A pretty girl…' blushing at what he just said. He shook it away, still looking at her. And surprisingly, she looked around his age, maybe five or six. Though he was still at least an inch or two taller. As the sun continued to slowly set, though there was still a good amount of light left, he got to see her clearer.

Inuyasha's eye widened as he continued to gaze at the young girl in front of him. She had long, dark brown hair in what looked like a lose ponytail, dark chocolate eyes that made her look like she was a fragile, innocent little girl, who never made one sin. But don't they all look like that?

Her face looked very soft as she smiled at him, her two-toned pink kimono rustling in the wind along with her hair. Inuyasha knew he was being rude but he couldn't help but stare at her. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Plus been this close to. He snapped out of his daze as he realized she was trying to muffle her laughter.

The young hanyou put on a questioning look, "Umm…excuse me miss, but…what are you laughing at?" After about 30 seconds of catching her breathe and ceasing her laughter, she looked at him straight in the eye with twinkles of joy in them. "Please excuse me, I was laughing because chuckle you were snort giggle…" and from there she burst out into tears along with more laughter.

'What is so funny?' Inuyasha thought to himself, but seeing that she was having a difficult time in saying it, he would leave it there. He started to think that he had done something…odd? He turned his gaze away from her and off to the side, blushing in embarrassment as he thought that she might have been laughing at him.

When the young girl saw his pink cheeks, she smiled and started walking towards him. Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound that she was moving. He sighed, thinking that she was leaving. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't realized that the girl wasn't moving away, but towards him.

The young girl grabbed his hand and heard the surprised gasp as his response to her actions. His gaze quickly darted to their joined hands. He looked up at the girl, wide-eyed and in total shock. His blush seemed to deepen as the girl also got a blush on her face. She started walking off with him, their hands still joined when he yelled, "Wait!"

The young hanyou unhooked their joined hands and ran back to go and fetch his golden ball. He bent down slightly, scooping up the ball with ease in his hands, turning around and running back to the young girl. Taking her extended hand, together they both walked through some parts of the village, stealing a glance at each other every now and then.

And then Inuyasha remembered something. "Oh! I forgot to ask you…what's your name?" Inuyasha asked. The young girl beside him looked up at him before her faces once again broke into a smile. "My name is Sango." She simply stated. Turning to face her, Inuyasha smiled back at her.

Sango, her grin still plastered on her face, asked, "What's your name?" Inuyasha's grin never faded from his face and he answered, "I'm Inuyasha." Sango thought it over before concluding, "Inuyasha, my new friend." The word friend made Inuyasha's eyes open wide, his smile also getting bigger, and his ears perking up.

He looked deep into Sango's eyes to see that she indeed truly meant it. And with a nod, he said, "Sango, my new friend." With that, Inuyasha kept walking with Sango, feeling happiness, joy, excitement, light-hearted, and all those other good feelings running through him. All because he got his wish… To have a friend.

* * *

Aww, how sweet! Inuyasha has a friend! Plus they would make the cutest couple when they grow up. sigh Hopefully I get that far. If you guys have any constructive critism, that would be nice to leave in a review to help me make it better. Thank you! Please RR! 


	2. Give Thanks

Sorry for the long wait, but here it is! Here are the people who reviewed and I would like to thank all of them. Everyone was so nice! sniffle , but first, I have a note. 

**NOTE: **Okay, some people said that Inuyasha was born a ways back before Sango ans any of them. I know, but this is how I wanted it, and in the 3rd or 4th chapter, it will explain why. Or at least how Sango can live long enoguh to meet the rest of the Inu-gang. I hope that helps a bit. 

**Reviewers**: 

**ms. deep - **I'm happy you like it and thanks for the compliment! You are so understanding. 

**thebenjamin - **Thank you. I tried really hard to make this as cute as possible. But no, it's not and Alternative Universe and she doesn't travel back in time. 

**obliviandragon - **Thank you! 

**Diverse-Thinker -** Oh, your making me blush! Thank you so much. For my first fic, I thought I was going to be terrible! 

**KawaiiYoukai9517 - **Aww, thank you! And if I could do this, then you probably could too! 

**demon claws36 -** Thank you! 

**kittenchow - **(this one's anonyms(spe?) Thank you and it's cool how you like this couple too! 

**Inuyashagirl23 - **Thank you and no, Naraku isn't the evil force. When you find out, hopefully it will be very shocking. 

**animeroxz - **Thank you, I was hoping it would be sweeter, but what can I say? 

**Phantom Dragon of Eternal Chaos - **Thanks for the constructive critism! I thought that as kids, they would have really good english and then when they get older, it becomes slurred and stuff. But if you guys want it that way so it will be a little more of "our time's" language, then I will. And I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thank you. 

**Dogg Demoness -** Thanks! And don't say somethinglike that! I loved your stories. Your critism helped too! I'll try that. Thanks again! 

**Road Warrior - **Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank youuuuuu! I tried my best! And of course you can! You write great stories! 

**hikaranko - **Thanks! And don't worry about it! I don't mind people asking about this sort of stuff. But yeah, this is just how I wanted it. 

Thank you to everyone again! You guys made me cry! (sniffle, wipes tears away) I may sound dumb right now, but thank you and I love you all! (goes away crying) Now! On with the story!

* * *

I do not own Inuyasha, only products like the Ani-Manga books, plushies, wall scrolls, posters, etc.

Age and Dictionary Table:

Inuyasha is six and his name means, "dog demon".

Sango is five and her name means "coral".

Amai (Sango's mother) is 27 and her name means "sweet".

* * *

Chapter 2: Give Thanks 

Sango and Inuyasha had stopped by a sugar cane market to well, get sugar cane. Sango had provided the money for them both and they are now on their way to introduce (Sango's) mother to her new friend. Inuyasha. Out of pure generosity, Sango's mother offered Inuyasha to stay with them and he was more then happy to accept it. He noted that she said that if any of the villagers criticized him, then she would beat them up herself.

At this, both Sango and Inuyasha were filled with happiness. The young, chocolate-eyed girl was happy because not one single villager there would be able to hurt any of them. It would hurt Sango to see the villagers picking on her doggy-eared friend. Wait! Doggy-eared? Sango pondered for a minute that her new friend might be a demon. But…why did he look slightly human?

His hair color was indeed a new sight for Sango, as well as his eyes, and his ears, and…and…and his hands! Her eyes slowly started opening widely at her thoughts. Her eyes then started to get back to their original size. Why should any of this matter? He _was _her friend was he not? Sango mentally shook her head. Your friends are not based on appearance, but on character and actions. At least that was as much as she gathered for now.

But, anyway, she was happy because, just realizing it, he was a demon, and the villagers would probably pick on him. But according to her mother's words, that wouldn't happen. Plus this would be the perfect opportunity for them to become even better friends…maybe even best friends! A small smile crept up the cream-colored cheeks of Sango's. She couldn't wait to get started.

Inuyasha was having slightly similar thoughts. He would also be happy because when Sango's mother accepted him and said that she would protect him, she looked as though she meant it by her eyes. He wouldn't be picked on and horribly beaten by the villagers. He would have protection, almost like he had his mother back.

'_Mother',_ that thought alone brought Inuyasha's moment of happiness to an end. He quickly shook his head, trying to get rid of the hurtful memory. He should be looking forward to the future, and be more concerned about the present…with Sango…and of course her mother and father.

But besides that, he and Sango could also become even greater friends! The problem for Inuyasha was that, well…he didn't know _how _to be a friend. He's never had one up until now. But he was glad either way. He would learn how to be a good friend and protect Sango and her family if necessary.

As Sango's mother went on about Inuyasha staying, he was glad to hear that they would provide him with everything he needed! They would give him a place to stay, which the mother already said, would give him food and water, a new set of clothes if he wanted it, grooming and whatever else.

When Sango's mom said "grooming", Inuyasha started wondering if she knew that he was a demon already. Well, half at least. He would tell them later. He could tell that his friend was already happy, but surprised him when she embraced him into a tight hug. He hesitated a moment before returning the hug, just as tight but not too tight.

Sango's mother had finished talking already, and the two children already picked up some of her laughter. Inuyasha and Sango realized that they had not separated, and swiftly broke apart, pink tinted cheeks on their faces for embarrassment and for the short, but seemingly long memory of their hug.

Inuyasha regained enough composure and cleared his throat, "Umm…miss Sango's mom-" but he was cut off by more laughter and Sango's mother waving her hand in his direction, "I'm terribly sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Amai Juingono, but you may call me Mrs. Amai." She told him, a large smile on her face.

Inuyasha nodded his head and continued, "Mrs. Amai, where do I stay tonight?" He didn't mean to be so straight forward, but he was just so excited and anxious. Mrs. Amai put a finger to her chin and played a thinking face. She already knew where he was going to stay, but it was his choice. Mrs. Amai was the kind of person who likes to play around, even if she was soft spoken.

She looked at the young man in front of her, "You may stay where ever you would like, but if you want, you may stay with Sango. She was two futons so you can use one." Inuyasha's ears perked up and another smile graced his features. He bowed his head in respect while saying, "Thank you, Mrs. Amai".

Sango was in shock. Her mother was allowing him to stay with her? She couldn't be any happier! (I bet I fooled some of you, thinking she was a bit upset or something ) She turned to her mother, running as fast as her legs would take her and gave her a giant hug. Looking up at with those big brown eyes, she whispered, "Thank you".

Mrs. Amai smiled, nodded and encircled her own arms around her beautiful daughter. After a few seconds they released each other. Sango turned her attention to Inuyasha as she walked over to him. She smiled, her eyes slightly glazed with some, unshed tears. Taking his small hand into hers, she turned to her mother once more.

"I'm going to introduce Inuyasha to daddy and we'll go to the river for some fun later!" With that, Sango hurled Inuyasha out of the hut and they were gone. Mrs. Amai sighed. She wasn't really thinking about putting both of them in the same room, but they are still little children. When you turn around eight or nine, you stop sleeping with the family and eventually get your own bed and room.

'_They're still young, nothing will happen.' _Mrs. Amai thought and told herself. _'They'll be just fine.'

* * *

_

I'm sorry again for having everyone wait so long. But thank you for understandind. And I made up Sango's last name which is why it was not in the "Age and Dictionary Table". Thank you again!


	3. Meeting

Again, I'm realllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyy sorry for making everyone wait long. The possibilities of me being able to update are probably everyone one ot two weeks but I'll try to make it faster.And I wanted to say sorry to a lot of you guys. In the last chapter, there wasn't much talking. And if you haven't noticed, I made Sango smile A LOT and laugh. I just thought that since her brother hadn't died _yet_, she was naturally a very happy child.

And Inuyasha smiles a lot too, plus his ears are always perking up. When I said in the first chapter or so, that it would explain why Sango was living when Inu was...hehe, that was my bad. If I did that I'd be skipping parts of the story so it's going top come whenever I can get it. Probably the latest will be chapter 10. I'm really sorry andthank you. Now...to thank all of the reviewers. Thank you!

**The lovely people who reviewed for mwah:**

**Inuyashgirl23 - **For the last chapter and this one, no, Kag., Miroku, or Sesshomaru isn't the evil force. I'm sorry, I must be killing you. And no problem. I really like your story, so of course I'm gonna review for it. And thank you for reviewing for my story!

**katananokokoro -** Hi to you to! Thanks for the suggestion. I'll try and do that.

**obliviandragon** - Thank you! And again, I'll try. I really don't want to lose my connection with this story.

**thebenjamin -** No problem, and wow, I got somebody! Mrs. Amai wasn't thinking _that_for the you and other people who might want to know. She was thinking that...well. you know when kids are still young they get into fights easily? I know I did, but that's what she was thinking. She didn't want anybody to get hurt. Hope that helps. And yeah, Sango's dad is still a demon hunter. I just made hima doctor too. Or a healer, whatever they say.

**Phantom Dragon of Eternal Chaos - **Thank you! And I'm sorry about that. I couldn't think of anything much for them to talk about.

**ms. deep -** Thanks, and yeah, they'll still be exterminators. Sango's only five, and since a lot of people write that Sango was six when Kohaku came in. I'm going to make it that way too. And don't worry. I'll put him and Kirara in. But she doesn't come in till later.

**animeroxz - **Oh! Your so nice. Thank you!

**Diverse-Thinker -** Thank you! When they grow up, that's going to be a time when I really have to write a lot. And I don't want it to hurt you, and thank you (again!)

Okay. Those were all of the wonderful people I wanted to thank. And I still put you up even if you're anonyms. Thank you!

* * *

I do not own Inuyasha, only products like the Ani-Manga books, plushies, wall scrolls, posters, etc.

Age and Dictionary Table:

Inuyasha is six and his name means, "Dog Demon".

Sango is five and her name means "Coral".

Amai (Sango's mother) is 27 and her name means "Sweet".

Tamashi (Sango's father) is 32 and his name means "Life".

(Otou-san is just another name for father)

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting

Inuyasha and Sango slowed their pace down from a fast run to a calm walk. Both of the young children were panting and taking deep breathes. In the few moments of silence, Inuyasha's eyes slowly made their way to the still joined hands.

Being so close and holding hands with someone was certainly one thing he hadn't done for a long time. It was a nice feeling, being accepted and for someone not to be feeling 'odd' around you. Inuyasha sighed, and in doing so got the young girls attention, along with a questioning look.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" His eyes came to Sango's face and then back down to their hands. Sango followed it and found out that they were still joined. She gently let go, almost hesitantly, and brought her hand back to her side.

'_Why have I not noticed simple things lately?' _Sango asked herself, eyes slightly narrowed.

"Sango…?" he asked, looking down at his feet and the dirt path. The young lady that was addressed snapped out of her thoughts train and looked at the being beside her, "Yes?" Inuyasha looked from his feet and the path to the girl beside him, with a questioning but determined look on his face.

"Why did you let me stay with you and your family?" Sango looked thoughtful for a moment before coming up with the right answer, "I let you stay because just by looking at you, it seems you have been through a lot. And I notice that you are not happy, but always so sad…it hurts me to see a pained expression on your face so many times." (Okay, maybe that was a little too mature, but most people know that Sango is very understanding and mature. Sorry)

Inuyasha was shocked. Was he really that obvious? _'Amazing how she can tell what you feel and have been through just by looking at you' _His shocked expression turned into one of gentleness. "I didn't know that I was so obvious, please forgive me, I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway." He started "How did you know that I went through a lot?"

Now they were really having a conversation, "Well…it was kind of a guess and my mom told me that I have that 'gift' to see what people feel and have done with their life. But other than that, I didn't know I'd be right. If you need _anything_, you can come talk to me if you'd like." Inuyasha's ears once again perked up and he had a small smile on his face, letting Sango know of his said 'thank you'.

She simply nodded her head, focusing on the path again before hearing another question in a small whisper, "How come you don't smile anymore?" Sango's head snapped back in Inuyasha's direction, looking him straight in the eye, "I do smile-"

"So how come you're not smiling now?"

"…" Sango looked down at her feet. Why wasn't she smiling? She was a smiling person and all that she had ever been doing since Inuyasha got here was smile. She turned her head back in his direction with her eyes closed and a smile on her face, "I'm smiling now, plus, you're making me smile."

That was good enough for the doggy-eared boy. When he was about to ask another, she cried out, "DADDY!" with that, she signaled her hand for Inuyasha to follow as she started running towards her father. It took a couple of minutes to get there, but when they did, Sango jumped right into her fathers open arms.

"Sango, you were running so fast you almost knocked down the hut. I have patients in there you know. Oh…" he said, noticing a small, shy child in front of him with wide, innocent eyes looking up at him. Sango's father smiled at him and let go of his daughter. He walked over to Inuyasha and bent down to be eye level with him and offered his hand. "Hello, I'm Tamashi Juingono, Sango's father; you can call me Otou-san."

Inuyasha looked at the elderly man's hand and put his small one into it, palm on palm, "I'm Inuyasha" he said in a small, shy voice. Sango walked over to the two, noticing her friend's discomfort of being there by himself. She stopped when she got there, standing next to the young boy. "Daddy, mommy said that Inuyasha could stay with us."

Sango's father nodded his head in approval, the smile still played on his face. "That's fine…Sango have you shown Inuyasha the village yet?" Sango sighed, "Well kind of, because when we met, we were walking the path to our hut, and then back to you…so I guess not." Her father turned his head to the side that showed a face that said, 'You know better, he's the guest.'

The brown haired girl then turned to her doggy-eared friend, "Come on Inuyasha, I'll show you the village, _then _we'll go to the river." Sango turned back to her father and kissed him on the cheek; her father doing the same, "Bye daddy" "Goodbye Sango and Inuyasha, be good and safe" Before the two children left, though being the shy person he was, Inuyasha still managed to say, "Goodbye Otou-san".

* * *

That's chapter (the real one anyway) 3. I'm a type of person who says thank you and I'm sorry a lot. So I'm going to say it again. I'm sorry. You must be getting sick of me, but it's my fault for taking this long to get one frggin' chapter up. I hope you enjoyed it and thank you. 


	4. Questions?

I know this may be a bit late, but Sango, Mr. Tamashi and Mrs. Amai's hut is kinda like a miniature house. Well, more like an actual house, just looking "huttsy" on the outside. Sorry! See, what kinda writer am I? I include all these things late! I'm supposed to have it all organized and mentioned when it's supposed to be. (sigh) I wonder about myself sometimes. Here are the people I want to thank:

**Reviews:**

**Caitlan (who is supposubly anon.) - **You didn't know you can't review twice? I've tried it a million times. Thanks, but I'm not exactly a good writer either. lol, you love having all these accounts don'tcha? Thanks again, and I'll try to AIM.

**Dogg Demoness - **Thanks! But I've never written small stories. L...O...L. Wow, 3:00 am? Are you serious? You're the 8th Ali I know, and thanks so much, but I really can't help but not beat myself up.

**KawaiiYoukai9517 - **Thanks for reviewing! And you need to stop saying that! You could probably write better than me! (A lot of people can actually. )

**obliviandragon - **Aww, shucks! Thanks so much! (hey, that rhymes!)

**thebenjamin - **Thank you! Sango's dads not really a doctor in the show though. I just made him that way here, but thank you anyway!

**ms. deep - **Don't worry about it! I'm happy I got some critisium. It helps, and that parts included in this chapter...well some of it anyway. See! I need to work on my writing.

**shadowtitanx20 - **awww, thank you! Don't let the adiction get to you!

**Road Warrior** - Thank you! sniffle so understanding!

**animeroxz - **Thank you! I feel like I have to make it sweeter though...that might make people sick. But thanks!

**Inuyashagirl23** **-** lol! I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but it's not Shippo either. Sorry, but thank you!

Now...ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

I do not own Inuyasha, only products like the Ani-Manga books, plushies, wall scrolls, posters, etc. 

Age and Dictionary Table:

Inuyasha is six and his name means, "Dog Demon".

Sango is five and her name means "Coral".

Amai (Sango's mother) is 27 and her name means "Sweet".

Tamashi (Sango's father) is 32 and his name means "Life".

(Otou-san is just another name for father)

* * *

Chapter 4: Questions? 

Mr. Tamashi smiled at hearing what his daughter's new friend called him. It quickly disappeared though as he thought about the situation. It _was_ sorta odd that even though he didn't know the boy, he had allowed him to call him father. Then again, where was the young boy's father?

Mr. Tamashi was wondering…what was his name again? Inu…sasha? _'No, hmm'_ In…yourwasasha?…_ 'Oh! I know. Inutasha! Yeah, that's it.' _So, thinking that he got his name right, he continued wondering. _'Telling Sango that our family consists of demon slayers and a priestess might hurt her. After all, they both **destroy** demons. I've noticed that her new friend is only part…but he's just a child, hopefully, he is an innocent half-breed.'_

Finally coming to an end of his thinking-train, he stood up and walked in the direction of his hut. Where he would be able to talk this out with his wife.

* * *

Inuyasha and Sango had just left the hut in which Mr. Tamashi was. During the time, curiosity once again invaded the young boy's mind. "Sango, why did your Mr. Tamashi want me to call him "father?" (For those of you who forgot or did not pay attention to it, Otou-san means father. Everything good? okay! ) Sango mentally rolled her eyes, _'He loves to ask questions, but I guess it won't hurt to answer a few.'_ She thought. 

"My daddy…uh father has always wanted a young boy of his own. Since he got a girl, me, I guess he sees you as his own son," she stated before clearing something up, "I mean if you want to be like his son, then you can, but it's all your choice. You can call him father or like me daddy, or you can just call him Mr. Tamashi…uh…or you can, UGH! Forget it, just call him what you want. (sigh) I have a headache." (Yes the characters "sigh" when they talk) Sango mumbled this last part. All this talking was going to kill her…

The said girl with a headache had to choke a startled cry when she felt a hand on her forehead and stopped right there. She relaxed when she saw Inuyasha walk in front of her, hand still on her forehead, with his other hand on his. "My mommy used to do this when I had a headache to see if it was serious. You should learn not to talk so much." The young boy stated, a large grin on his face. "Well it's not serious, just a little warm, but you'll be okay."

The hanyou took back his hand and took two steps back to see a blushing Sango, looking at her feet. Inuyasha's head titled with a confused look on it, "What's wrong Sango? I was just checking your temp…whatever the rest of it is." He mumbled the last part, since he did forget the word.

Sango looked up to her friend, face still flushed, "You just startled me, and…and you…" she stammered. She was really blushing because of how close they had been. They were really only half an arms length apart, but Sango was Sango.

The young boy in front of her just shook his head, "Don't worry about it, and I told you to try not to talk so much. Sorry I startled you." He said, giving her a small wink before coming back to her side and joining their hands. "Ready?"

"Uh, o-of course…" The chocolate-eyed girl once again stammered. It was about afternoon now, and the two children had been through the whole village. Inuyasha noted that the village was bigger than he thought. The girl beside him said that they would put up gates in a couple of years.

When Sango showed him the village, he saw a couple mini markets, cattle and a small wooden stall. They had horses, sheep, chicken and a couple guard dogs. Give or take about 5 or 6 of them. It turned out that Sango's father was a doctor and had his own small medical center. Though Mr. Tamashi (the dad) was not a priest, he knew different herb ingredients to help the village people, or anyone else that might pass by sick or injured, etc.

"Well that's the whole village; shall we go to the river?" The brown-haired girl asked her silver-haired friend. His response was a nod and Sango led the way.

* * *

"Amai?" Mr. Tamashi asked as he entered their hut. "Amai?" he called again, this time a little more firmly. He heard something crash in their kitchen and quickly made his way there. His head popping out of another blanket covering (the cloth/blanket looking thing that covers the entrance on hut.) to find his wife. She looked up at him with teary eyes as she bowed her head down to look at the crystal pieces on the floor. 

"What's wrong? Did something happen? Are you-" a hand being raised silenced him from saying anything more. What could have possibly happen to upset his wife so? It was a rare occasion to see his wife on the brink of tears. This must be really bad.

"Tamashi…" she stated, finally allowing her head to raise and look at him as her hand went down. After being held captive for so long, the tears finally came. "Tamashi…" she said, this time a sob backing it up. He ran to his wife and embraced her in his arms, rocking her back and forth, trying to get her to calm down.

More tears streamed down her face at what she had seen in the now crystal pieces. Before it had broken, you could see that it was shaped as a sphere. Yes, it was a crystal ball. I don't know what they called it back then, but only priestesses with a truly pure soul, mind, and heart could posses it. All together, meaning that you would have to be a strong person.

"My love, what's wrong? And why has our orb broken?" Mr. Tamashi said this with the most concern and passion he could bring together in his voice. He was actually surprised at how he sounded. His voice hasn't been that soft since their wedding. Now he would use a sort of deep voice, but filled with a warrior's base. (A warrior's base means like when you sound very sincere in every possible way, but you have a firm voice. Something like that, but you always are able to catch the bravery, determination and all that other stuff in the voice, whether your on the battle field, or not.)

He heard a long sigh escape from his wife's mouth as she gently pushed him away, though she still remained in his arms. Looking up into his beautiful brown eyes, she was finally able to speak without a sob or so coming out. "The cryst-the orb showed that The Lilies are coming. They are on their way here to visit the children."

Mr. Tamashi's eyes widened as he remembered The Lilies. They had come to him as a child too, and he remembered the events that had taken place. It wasn't that great. They slowly went back to their correct size and he gazed deep down into her own beautiful aqua eyes. "So…a hundred years has passed already?" A nod confirmed his answer. He let her go fully and rubbed the side of his head.

"What do we do? Sango has always been excited about The Lilies since we first told her of their power and what it does…plus there's her half-breed friend, Inutasha."

"It's Inuyasha, honey. And Sango will just have to find out about The Lilies herself. Since Inuyasha is here, do you think if we let The Lilies go to him too that chaos will break out, just as it had 500 years ago?"

"Mmmm…I don't know. Time's events have changed. We'll just have to see if The Lilies will make a choice to go to him."

* * *

Well, here's the other chapter! This was an even longer wait than last time! I feel really bad, but I got it! I hope you enjoyed it, I'm reallllllly sorry for having you wait so long, and until next time! 


	5. River Fun Pt 1

**S/D: **Just a small little side note, since is redesigning my stuff, the font will probably change. So if you flip through the chapters and see things looking a bit funky, that's not my fault. Just wanted to mention it. Oh, and for those of you wondering, S/D is just Side Note. Like A/N is Author's Note. Yeah.

Hello again! I feel bad, again, about taking too long. But I know it may seem annoying, if you've realized or remembered, that I keep leaving parts that Sango says to an end, like when she laughed and didn't tell Inuyasha why and in the last chapter, when she didn't finish telling him something after he startled her. Yeah, well that kinda makes my story suck. But that will be included in the Sequel. Yes I'm having one, after planning on how this will turn out. I wish I could explain it better, but I have to concentrate on this story, plus it would ruin the surprise. I'm sorry, again, but thank you to those people who have stuck by my side!

**Reviews:**

**Chisato Kawahara - **Thank you very much. Don't worry about it. You couldn't help what happened. As kids, I'm trying to make this as cute as I can. Thank you!

**Phantom of Eternal Chaos - **Thank you. I'm positive Sango's six. The way I'm making her sound is like she's 18 or older, huh? Sorry. Seeing as how Sango is now, very respective of others, polite, and well spoken, I thought that she might have been raised like that from her parents. So that's how I'm making it now. I know. I couldn't come up with something, so being the big idiot I am, I asked my little sister for something to use. Since I'm chinese, my name in chinese means lilyflower, so that's what she told me to use. Pathetic, isn't it? After re-reading the chapter myself, I was like, okay, that sounds kinda stupid. But thanks anyway.

**thebenjamin - **Thank you. I haven't really come up with something for what they're really meant to be, but I've got a slight idea. Hey, something's better than nothing. Her dad's coming around. Oops! Just gave it away. Thanks again.

anon. **Ali (Dogg Demoness) - **No, no! You got me all wrong! I'm sorry. I hadn't meant to say it like that. You're name is just as unique as everyone else's. But I only know4 Alexandra's. But thank you for reviewing!

**Firestarter4life - **Wow, looks like you have lots of free time. lol. I don't mind really. It's nice to have a conversation with new people every now and then. But I saw you updated it anyway, considering I took 18 million years to update a chapter! Everyone has things to go through at home or wherever else, so I don't expect a certain time or day they should update. Only when they're ready or in the mood. I hope going through your e-mail doesn't mean that they don't trust you. That would be upsetting...to me anyway. Don't worry about it. You're just being you and I can accept that. Thanks for reviewing!

**ms.deep - **lol. Starting something out like that puts a smile on my face. Hope you don't mind. Yep! That's exactly what I'm saying. It was just something that popped up. They said demon slayers had been around for centuries, so I'm making them kinda ancient. Well, ancient isn't the best word, but you'll find out soon enough! And thank you!

**animeroxz -** Thank you very much!

**KawaiiYoukai9517 - **Thank you! You can say my name. It's on my profile anyway.

**Road Warrior - **Thank you. That question's becoming a very poular one. You really got it? (slaps myself) Of course you got it. But I have my moments: beating myself up is the most common one, but thank you!

**obliviandragon -** Thank you!

**Inuyashagirl23 - **Don't worry about it, and thank you! I used my neighbor's computer to whip up a chapter and uploaded it here since they have the internet. But now, I 've got a new computer. (gets on knees) Please don't die on me! (clears throat) sorry about that, but a girl needs to pray sometimes! Do whatever you want. It was kinda fun though, you guessing and everything. But that's okay, I don't mind. All I've got to say is that it's going to be a BIG surprise. Hmmmm, maybe I just ruined it. Oh, drat! Thanks again!

Now that all of that's done. Lets go to the chapter that took me 18 million years to come up with! (I hate writer's block, don't you?)

* * *

Age and Dictionary Table: 

Inuyasha is six and his name means, "dog demon".

Sango is five and her name means "coral".

Amai (Sango's mother) is 27 and her name means "sweet".

Hanyou means half demon and/or half human (in Inuyasha's case).

Tamashi (Sango's father) is 32 and his name means "Life".

(Otou-san is just another name for father)

Nomachochi is a unknown creature, or a thing.

* * *

Chapter 5: River Fun 

Two small figures could be seen as they neared a long-shallow river; its soft movements stroking the fish, pebbles and rocks, and some, what they call, sweet grass. Sweet grass is grass that grows in shallow rivers and it doesn't come above the surface. It is what helps keep the river clean. The two said figures advanced to the river, allowing their watcher to see that they were nothing mere children.

A small human girl and a slightly, taller half demon boy, "Inuyasha look! There's the river!" screamed the young human girl. They continued advancing toward the river, pure joy lighting up their eyes. As the two slowed to a stop at the river's edge, Inuyasha, being the curious little boy asked yet again another question.

"Sango? What are we here for again?" Looking over to the girl beside him, he saw that she was actually looking quite uncomfortable. "I dunno, I thought since your new, we could probably have some fun. You know, play games, tell stories, stuff like that."

Inuyasha looked at her quizzically. _That's _what they were there for? Ah, well, it was better than doing nothing. He wasn't really good around grown-ups anyway. But the "play games" part sounded good to him. "Alright, so what do you wanna play?" he asked.

The silver-haired child hadn't even finished what he was saying when she had a big grin and an evil looking glint in her eyes. _'Okay, now I'm scared.'_ "Inuyasha?" the brown-haired beauty asked in a long, innocent voice, closing the gap in between them.

He gulped down his fear and answered in a shaky voice, "Y-yeah?" What was she going to do anyway? "Guess what?" she asked in that same voice as she got closer. "What?" he asked with big, curious and alert eyes.

Her face two inches away from his, with the same glint in her eyes and that grin still on her face, she said, "Yourrrrrrrrr…" taking her finger up and positioning it to his chest, she finished, "IT!" and with that unpredicted outburst, she pushed her finger to his chest as he fell back in the water.

Arms flapping up and down as he tried to get his balance. I don't know how that would help, but hey? He's trying. The first thing to meet the water's floor was his butt, and then the rest of his body came flying down.

When he resurfaced, gasping for air with his hair sticking to his body, and his bangs his face, he saw a laughing Sango. Her hand rose to her mouth as she tried to consume her laughter. But only succeeded having small giggles come out.

Inuyasha was shocked at first, trying to gather what she just said. _'She said that I was...it?' _After the thought of the game that they were playing, a small smirk displayed itself on his face and he had one thought on his mind: _'Payback!'

* * *

_

An uncomfortable silence took place as Amai crouched down to gather up the pieces of her orb. It was a shame really, to have something passed down for generations from priestess to priestess and to suddenly have it destroyed before the next could receive it.

The woman sighed, sad that her daughter would not be able to have her priestess blood to become stronger by focusing the mind on such a thing. All together, have some training. She could only imagine how happy Sango would have been to be able to control some of her gift.

A man stood to the side near a window. By looking at him you might of thought that he was just staring out at the scenery. But if you looked closer, you could tell he was in deep thought. This was just Tamashi's way of concentrating on what he was thinking. IT helped calm his mind somewhat to have a clear head.

After picking up all the pieces, Amai stood up and gingerly placed them on a glass table covered with gold and silver silk. She would later leave a note to tell her daughter not to go near it. The orb was similar to the Shikon Jewel.

When whole, it could be used to see future events, good or bad. This part was similar to the power of the jewel, excluding the future events. But when separate, someone… anyone with priest or priestess blood in them, by going near the broken pieces could have their gift taken away, or all of them.

The orb is actually like a guardian in its own special way. Throughout all the priestess who used it, some had looked through it, seeking something bad or evil to happen in the near future. The negative energy from the ones who wanted evil, were absorbed and stored in there until _it_ had enough to break free.

_It_ was considered a nomachochi. Nomachochis are unknown creatures, or a thing. The people themselves didn't even know if it was a creature. It could be a human, demon, shape-shifter, or something else. The orb was actually like a guardian in its own special way.

Imprisoning _it _for as long as possible with a type of barrier. Once broken, the barrier is still effective, just that it's power is cut in half. Allowing the nomachochi some time to make it's way out of the orb.

Walking over to her husband, she too looked outside. "The children must still be out." She said, trying to get a conversation going. But as she looked up, all she got was a nod of his head and a serious look in his eye.

_'I wonder what he's thinking about...'_ she thought. "Maybe…" she started, trailing off for only a second and finishing, "Maybe…we could go occupy ourselves as the children are. You know, exterminate demons. A village might be-" she was silenced by

"Excellent idea! I would have never thought of such a thing. Now." he paused, breathing in. "Let's go slay those demons you were talking about." And with that said, he turned around as he trudged out the door with a big grin plastered on his face.

Amai's eyes followed him as he walked out. Wide from confusion and shook. "How can…is that even…why…?" sighing to herself, she made the decision to just keep quiet. She had married a man who she couldn't quite understand and kept his thoughts and feelings to himself. Maybe he was just crazy?

Shaking her head, she went to her room and stated getting into her priestess attire.

* * *

Inuyasha launched himself out of the water towards the giggling Sango. When she caught movement in her eyes, she stopped laughing and turned toward Inuyasha. Only, it was too late. Sango found felt herself hit the ground with something heavy on top of her. 

She looked up with wide eyes before they settled back to their original sate and she now had a confused expression on. All she could see was a smirking, hair-dripping, haori- soaked hanyou looking down at her.

"What are you doing?" was all she could say. By then, his smirk turned into a smile as he closed his eyes and gave her his response. "Well…since you didn't want to fill me in on what game we were playing, I discovered it for myself." He was going to continue, but decided to get off the girl and let her stand up first.

Sango slowly sat up before standing up straight and brushing off her kimono. Also noticing that Inuyasha was walking behind her. "Okay…so what does that have to do with-"

"You're it!" Inuyasha shouted before she could finish as he pushed her into the river's waters. Sango resurfaced, gasping for air as her eyes, once again, went wide. She looked off to the side were she saw a rolling Inuyasha on the ground, clutching his stomach to only show how much more funny this was to him.

"You copied off of me, you copy cat! You could've found something _else_ to do besides that!" the brown-haired girl announced. But she could tell it wasn't getting through to him since he was still laughing…and rolling.

_'So you wanna play _that_ way huh? Remember my dear Inuyasha. _I_ started this game, and I'm sure goning to finish it.' _She thought, now copying off of his smirk. She slowly rose up out of the water and started every so slowly, making her way over to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha noticed that Sango had gotten out of the water and was heading his way. He stopped laughing and also got up. "If it's revenge you want, then you're gonna have to catch me first!" and with that, he ran along side the river.

Sango's mouth hung open for a couple seconds before she started running after him. "You may have gotten a head start but I'm still gonna get you!"

Inuyasha tossed his head back before laughing some again. "I'd like to see you try!" After saying that, he changed his direction and headed straight into the water. It would be more difficult for her to catch him there because of the water's pull.

But it would also be hard for him to run, so he had to act fast. Splashing his way into the water, he could hear Sango yelling at him to 'get back here' as she also made her way into the water.

He wasn't sure if Sango knew who to swim, but that's what he was planning on doing. To simply swim away from her. Unknowingly that Sango was thinking something similar with another thought.

_'Perfect!' _

_

* * *

_

"Tamashi, I'm ready!" Amai said as she moved the cover for their hut out of the way. Completely stepping outside, she tried it a second time. "Tamashi? Hmm, where could he have gone?" Walking out a little more, she spotted him by the garden. He was staring intently at the sky as he sat in the mess of flowers and shrubs.

Slowly advancing toward him, she said in a quiet, concerned voice, "Tamashi?" After a few seconds, he turned toward her, a smile on his face. "Yes, love?" Amai's eyes darted from side to side for an unknown reason. "I'm…uh...ready to go now."

All Tamashi did was nod his head, that ever so gentle smile still on his face. Looking Amai in the eyes, he told her, "Let's go." He got off the floor and brushed himself off, looking back at her and waiting patiently.

Amai could remember a handful of times when he looked at her with those soft, gentle and loving eyes. Each time was different, but it always made her feel so…wonderful. This was the man that she had committed her life to. When around him, she just felt complete and that was a feeling that she didn't want to give up.

She knew how much he loved her and it always left her speechless when he would say his kind, loving words. A sad expression suddenly crossed her face as she looked down at a white rose. _'I don't know what I'd do without him. I...don't want to loose him.' _She thought, as her eyes got watery.

Feeling eyes on her form, she managed to not let the tears come out and looked up at her husband…her love…her world. She suddenly smiled at the thought of _really _being with him forever. But they would both die and possibly be reincarnated. Just as different people or things…forgetting the life they once lived together.

Stepping up beside him, she, in return, gave Tamashi one of her own soft, gentle and loving smiles before grasping his hand in her own. He looked down at their joined hands before looking back up into her beautiful aqua eyes with that same smile.

As if knowing what the other was thinking, they both nodded and made their way to the gate, were they would tell the guard that they would be gone for a while and finally head out to a village…remaining hand-in-hand. (Reminds you of when Inuyasha and Sango did that, ne?)

* * *

Okay, the plan that Inuyasha had worked out hadn't gone so well. He had been _hoping _that Sango wouldn't know how to swim. Turns out, she did and was very good at it. Inuyasha tried making his way over to the edge on dry land were he would be able to run…away from Sango. 

But that all proved to be in vane. Every direction he moved in, Sango went in that same direction. If he went under water, she would go under water. This had been repeated for…oh say, a million times over and over again! They had been tagging each other back and forth and Sango was it. But Inuyasha couldn't even believe it. _'Doesn't this girl ever get tired? Has she even heard of a break?' _

He was amazed at how determined one little girl could be, and for a human too! He had only managed to get near the banks and get a couple minutes rest. Up until now, he hadn't realized how sneaky Sango truly was. Think about it. If the whole entire time that they had been playing this game and Inuyasha never got a break, why now?

Before Inuyasha knew it, someone had pounced on him. He had been in shallow water so his head hit the bottom, but his eyes, nose and mouth remained on the surface. He sighed after seeing who it was, once again, not surprised. "Okay, okay! You win Sango, happy?"

Sango smiled a victorious smile as she got off him. "Yep! You better believe I won! I started this game and I ended it! Woah-hoo!" she went on like this for some time before Inuyasha got annoyed and splashed water on her.

She was about to do the same thing to him until she saw Inuyasha sit down on the edge. _'He must be tired.'_ Sango thought as she walked the rest of the way over to him and sat down next to him. After a few moments of silence, Sango asked, "Soooo…did you have fun?"

Inuyasha smiled at her and nodded. That was much more fun than playing with his golden ball, even if his mother did give it to him. His eyes suddenly flew open and Sango thought they were going to pop out. '_Where _did_ I put my ball anyway? Did I leave it at Sango's hut? I couldn't have lost it! That's the only thing I have left of mommy's! She did give it to me after all.' _

Inuyasha's eyes began to water at the thought of loosing his ball, his head hanging slightly. To other people it was probably just a toy, but it was so much more than that to Inuyasha. As soon as they went back he would look for it. But he couldn't now because he might ruin Sango's fun and be rude.

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked, getting him off the Thought Train Express. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha looked at Sango again and nodded a 'no'. "You can tell me Inuyasha. We're friends, remember?" Joy sparked inside Inuyasha as he remembered the day Sango had told him they were friends. It was one of the best days of his life.

A small smile spread across his face as he smiled at her again. "Yes…I remember. But it's nothing really. I was just thinking about my ball." Sango smiled. At least he had told her…and he did say he remembered that they were friends so she was happy for that.

"Don't worry. We can look for it when we go back. Do you want to go now?" Inuyasha shook his head 'no' again. He didn't know how long he would actually stay at her village, so he wanted as much time with her as possible. "We can go later. What else did you say we could do here…talk right? So lets talk."

_'He's acting like that ball is nothing to him. The way he carries it around, anyone could tell that it's special.' _He _was_ the guest, so all Sango could do was nod. "Sure, let's talk."

* * *

Not the best ending in the world, but hey, I'm just happy I FINALLY got this chapter up, as I am sure you are too. I made it a couple pages longer than I normally do, so I hope some you are happy. Sorry for making you guys wait so long. More problems and junk but that was it! Thank you so much again for sticking by me. I hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
